1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid flow control valves and more particularly to improvements in shear valves.
2. The Prior Art
Shear valves of various types are well known in the prior art. Generally such valves are adapted to provide fast operating valves for control of fluid from a source to a desired using apparatus or load upon activation of an explosive squib or high pressure gas source. In some instances, such shear valves are used to control the flow of two or more fluids which are to be mixed at the load such as in a bipropellant rocket engine or the like. Other examples for the use of such valves is in the control of cryogenic fluids such as liquid hydrogen or oxygen or in aircraft fire extinguishers. In all cases the valves must be leak-proof at least with respect to one source of fluid and must also have the capability to open a desired flow path within milliseconds. The most pertinent prior art known to aplicants are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,633, 3,478,706, 3,141,470, 3,412,743, 3,111,133, 3,473,543, 2,997,051.